The Perfect Gift
by Daisy Party
Summary: It's Emma's and Hook's first Valentimes Day. Kinda... It's Rumole's and Belle's first Valentimes Day as a married couple. Kinda... These two stories are connected in a way. The way the stories written is alittle unusual. Read, Enjoy, and Review!
1. Captian Swan

**A/N:**

I'm not really a Captian Swan shipper, but my siste LOVES them, so I'm going to write this for her. Also, I know that the timeline is different from the show, but it's a fan ** _fiction_**. :P

Enjoy!

 **~Daisy**

 **(** Emma's Point of View **)**

 **(** Present Time **)**

I went to the store to get some groceries and as I walked in, there was a table right in front. It was a table full of Valentimes Day gifts. Flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, balloons and a lot more stuff. The first thing that caught my attention was a small teddy bear holding a card that was attracted to a tiny chocolate box. The card said 'Happy Valentines Day'. And all the way at the bottom it was suppose to say 'I Love You' but the toldy bears' right paw was covering 'I' and the left paw was covering 'You'. So it read 'Happy Valentines Day Love". I took a deep dreath to relax myself. I wasn't doing anything today. It wasn't the same without Hook. It just felt like any other day.

 _I'm so sorry Killian. I shouldn't have turned you into a Dark One. I should have protected you from Authur instead._

I turned away from the bear with tear filled eyes and started shopping.

 _Ok, Henry wants Poptarts for school. We need milk. Some fruits and veggies. Juice._

As I walked into the drink aisle, I walked pass the Wine/Rum area and I saw Killians' favorite rum. It was a tall and dark bottle with a small picture of a swan. The swan is what caught my attention. Hook and I had called it 'Captian Swan'. It was an inside joke between us. I laughed, then started to cry. It was the same rum we had on our first, and best, Valentines Day.

 **(** Emma's Point of View **)**

 **(** 1 Year Ago **)**

"Swan, what are you doing?" Hook asked from behind me. I turned and put my arms out to stop him from walking in any farther.

"Hook! Get out! It's a surprise!" I laughed and pushed him out of the room. "You'll have to wait till tonight."

"Don't worry Love, I didn't see anything." He said while I closed the door behind me. When I turned to look at him, he was smiling deviously.

"Hey! You didn't see anything did you?" I yelled at him and hit him playfully.

"No. Promise" He assured me and leaned in to kiss me.

I heard the front door open and pulled back fast to see who it was.

"Oh umm... Hi, Killian... Sorry, I forgot my books." Henry walked in and looked embarrassed. " Mom.. Do you know where they're at?"

"Yeah they're on the kitchen counter." I told him while walking over to the counter "Here. Is that everything?"

"Yeah... I think?" Henry confessed and walked over to the door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Henry turned to look at Hook and waved his hand, "Bye Killian."

"Good bye Henry." Hook replied and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

I walked over to Henry at the door and kissed him on the forehead. "See you later kid." And closed the door after he left.

"So where's the Lad going that he won't be here till tommorow?" Killian asked.

"Oh, he wanted to stay at Regina's tonight." I answered as I walked over to sit next to him. "Regina and Henry always eat dinner together and then watch movies all night on Valentimes Day. I guess it's like a tradition for them."

Hook put his arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him and looked up at him.

"And... My mom and dad are going to dinner and then they're going over to Rubys' house. So we'll have the house to ourselves." I whispered. Hook smiled at me. And I leaned in to kiss him.

Then I heard the door open again. I pulled away and turned my head to see what Henry wanted this time.

"Oh.. Sorry... Your mom forgot her... Scarf." It was my dad this time. "Hello Hook."

"Hi David." Hook said taking off his arm around my shoulder and scooting back alittle from me.

"Yeah... Umm Emma do you know where your mom's..."

"Scarf" I finish sense he forgot what he was looking for.

"Yeah... Her scarf." He coughed.

I got up and walked over to the opposite sofa and grabbed my moms scarf.

"The purple one?" I guessed.

"Yeah I think so." He mumbled and grabbed it from me and walked over to the door. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah dad. See you later." I laughed and opened the door for him.

"Ok. Well, have fun. Not to much fun though." He turned and looked at Hook. "Got it?"

Hook stood up and cleared his throat, "Don't worry mate. It's just dinner."

"Mmhmm" Dad said suspiciously and walked out.

I locked the door this time and turned to look at Hook who was sitting down again laughing.

"What so funny?" I chucked.

"Your dad still doesn't trust me." Hook pointed out.

"Yeah he does." I assured him.

"Do you really think that your mom forgot her scarf?" He questioned.

"No." I admitted. "But he's just overprotective. You know that." I walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come on, you should go. I still have to get things ready for tonight."

"Ok fine. Should I come around 7?" he asked.

"Yeah. 7 sounds good." I answered.

I wrapped my arms around him and I was about to kiss him, when there was a knock at the door. We just looked at each other.

"Ok. I'll go. We keep getting interrupted. I hope that's not going to happen tonight." Hook joked.

"No.. I hope."

 **(** Hook's Point of View **)**

After I left Emmas' apartment that morning I went over to Gold's shop. I walked in and saw Rumpelstilkskin sitting at his counter like always.

"Crocodile! I need something from you." I yelled at him while looking around the shop.

"Yes. Well, you normally do. What do you want Hook." Rumple said irritated.

"Emma is planning something special for tonight, so I need a great present for her." I walked over to the counter and stared at him.

"Right. Well, I'm not dating Miss Swan. You are. So you should know what she wants." Rumple argued. "I can't help you. So can you leave now. Belle's waiting for me."

"Listen mate. I _know_ what to get her. I just can't find it anywhere. So I need you to make it for me." I clarified.

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed and looked at me serious. "And why would I help you?"

"Cause, if you don't, I'll go tell Belle that I need help and she'll end up asking you to help me."

Rumple just rolled his eyes, "Alright Pirate, so what _exactly_ do you what me to make?"

 **(** Emma's Point of View **)**

I was at the store and saw that my mom and Belle were together. I walked over and said hi. Then I told them about the present I got Hook.

"Do you guys really think that's a good prsent then?" I asked my mo and Belle.

They both smiled and nodded.

"That's a _great_ present, sweetheart." My mom said.

"Yeah Emma. I'm sure Killian will love it." Belle added. "I don't even know what to get Rumple for Valentimes. Any ideas Emma?"

"Oh. I don't know? What would you get The Dark One. He gets whatever he wants." I replied. "You've known him for a long time Belle. What would he want, but doesn't have."

"Hmm." Belle looked confused then her eyes lit up. She looked at my mom and me, "Thanks for the advise guys. I think I know what to get him."

"Sure thing Belle. Oh Emma, your dad and me aren't going to be at home till midnight. Ruby has a lot planned out for tonight."

"Ok. Thanks for the heads up." I smiled and heard my phone ring. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was Hook. I looked up and saw Belle and my mom smiling widely. "What?"

"Nothing." Belle chuckled.

"You should answer that Emma. Don't leave Hook waiting." My mom teased.

Then I relized that I must have been blushing. And by the way Belle and my mom were smiling, I must have been really red.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Rumple is going home soon. And I still have to go get his present" Belle explain.

"I hope it all works out." My mom told her.

"Good luck Belle." I added.

"Thanks. Happy Valentimes Days." Belle hugged us and walk away.

I remembered about this morning when my dad interrupted Hook and me and I was curious if it was true that my mom really forgot her scarf.

"Mom, did you really forget that purple scarf this morning?"

"No. I'm sorry about that. Your dad wanted to see what you and Hook were doing. I told him to leave you two alone. But you know your dad."

We both laughed. My dad is so overprotected.

"I'm going to go Emma. Your dad wants me to meet him at Granny's. And don't worry, we're not going home till midnight."

"Ok mom. I'll see you guys at 12 then. Have fun." I hugged her and she left.

I got my phone and called Hook back.

"Hey Love."

"Hey Killykins."

I could hear Hook laugh when I said that. "Killykins? Funny."

"What? It's your nickname." I smiled and started getting some things from the shelves. "So, what happen?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to make sure everything was going good. Do you need me to get anything for tonight?" He asked.

I looked down into my cart and shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No I got everything. Thanks though."

"Ok. I'll be at your place at 7 then."

"Yep. Don't be late. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked over to the Wine/Rum area and was surprised to see a lot of types of rum. I never really bought rum before. And Hook normally got the rum when we wanted a drink or something. _Which one am I supposed to get?_ I looked at all of them and saw one that was a tall and dark bottle with a very small picture of a swan.

 _I guess this will do._

 **(** Hook's Point of View **)**

"Ok, there. Anything else?" Rumpelstiltskin asked me annoyingly.

He placed the gift on my hand and I couldn't help, but smile. Then I looked up at him and cleared my throat, "That's all."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed and I got alittle mad. "What? Emma will like it. What do _you_ get for Belle?"

"It's none of your business." He answered back. I could tell that he was keeping something from me. Then I realized what it was.

"You haven't gotten her anything, have you?"

"I know exactly what to get her." He argued.

I knew that he hasn't bought anything for her yet. But I'm not sure why I felt like helping him. Either it was because I really loved Emmas' present or cause I was so happy and excited about spending Valentimes Day with Emma.

"Only because I'm feeling nice, I'll help you." I started. I could tell that he was going to argue so I went on, "Henry was tellingme about these books that came out a while ago and they are so popular that Henry couldn't buy them. He said they're always sold out. So I'm guessing that Belle won't have them."

"Belle has every book that was ever made." He started but then stopped. I could tell that he was thinking about something. Finally he continued, "But I'm curious. What were these books called?"

I looked at him and smiled. I know that she doesn't have those books.

 **(** Emma's Point of View **)**

 _Ok. I'm finally done. T_ he spaghetti is done. I put a red tablecloth on the bottom and a clear with pink hearts print table cloth on top. I put some wine glasses, napkins, forks, and plates on the table. I got the rum in the fridge. I got Mosse Tracks ice cream in the freezer. I got my gray long sleeve shirt on with black pants and black high heels.

I was in the bathroom, about to start curling my hair when I heard the front door bell ring. _Great, I'm going to have my hair uncurled then._

I walked over to the door and opened it. Hook was leaning against the door frame, smiling at me. He was wearing his leather jacket over his black shirt and vest. And he was holding a wine bottle and a bouquet of roses in one hand. He looked so handsome in that jacket.

"Hello Swan."he smiled and looked up and down at me, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You too." I added.I turned sideways and waved my hand in the apartment,"Come in."

He walked in and gave me the flowers, then put the wine on the table and turned back to me. "Wow. You decorated?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Of course I did. Killybear."

He laughed and hugged me, "First Killykins. Now Killybear? I think I prefer Hook or Killian."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"That's why they invented nicknames _Killian._ You use then to replace your name."

He leaned down and kissed me. And when he pulled away he looked at me waiting for a responds.

"Ok fine. I'll stick with Hook and Killian."

He nodded and let go of me. "Thank you."

I chuckled and walked to the kitchen counter and put the roses into a vase. Then I looked at the table, "Come on let's eat."

I served the food while Hook opened the wine and poured some into our glasses. We sat down and started eating and talking. After we finished eating, we sat there siping some wine and continued talking. After about 30mins, I got up and walked over to the fridge.

"Want some ice cream?" I asked Hook while getting two bowls and spoons.

"Yeah sure. What flavor is it?"

I pulled out the ice cream bucket and put it down on the table next to the bowls, "Mosse Tracks."

"What does that have in it?" Hook questioned.

"You never had it?" I asked. Hook just looked at me. "Right. There wasn't ice cream where you came from. Well I used to eat this ice cream all the time when I was younger. It's vanilla ice cream swirled with fudge and mixed with peanut butter cups. It's really good."

"Sounds really sweet." Hook pointed out.

"Well when you're a kid, the sweeter the better."

I put two scoops of Mosse Tracks into Hook's bowl then into mine. When we were done with the ice cream, I got the plates and put them in the sink. Hook walked to the sofa and sat down. I saw him put something on the little table next to the sofa. I walked over and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and I scooted into his side. Hook looked at the door puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"No one's coming till later right?"

I laughed and sighed, "Nope. Not till 12. So don't worry, we have the place to ourselves." I assured him.

"Good. Then no one is going to interrupt this time." He teased and kissed the side of my head.

I laughed, "Nope. No one." And I leaned in to kiss him.

I pulled back and looked at the box on the little table. _What was in there?_ And as if Hook read my mind he said, "It's your present. Want to open it now?"

"If you want to. Let me go get your present though." I got up and walked to the kitchen counter and got two cups, then I walked over to the fridge and took out the rum I had bought earlier. I walked back to the sofa and gave Hook his cup. Then I put the rum on the table next to him.

"Rum! Great present Love. How did you know I love rum?" Hook exclaimed. I sat next to him and he hugged me. "Thank you." He was leaning in to kiss me, but I pushed him back softly.

"Well I know you love rum. That's why I gave this to you before I gave you your _actual_ present." I laughed and got up. I walked to my room and grabbed the box from my bed and walked back to the sofa. I sat down next to Hook and handed him the box.

"This is your present."

"You didn't have to get me anything. The rum is enough Swan."

"Just open it Killy." I teased.

Hook looked at me like _really._

I laughed, "Sorry. Last one, promise. Now come on! Open it."

Hook looked down at the box and started to open it. When he lifted up the flap and saw what I got him, his eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" He burst out in excitement. He picked the bottle up from the box carefully and set it down on his lap. He looked at the bottle and smiled. "It looks _exactly_ like The Jolly Roger!"

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I asked Gold to make it exactly like your ship. I felt kinda bad that you had to trade your ship for a manic bean to find me. And I tried to find a way to get it back, but of course I couldn't. So I figured a replica of your ship in a bottle would be close enough."

"What did Gold want back?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Hook didn't look convinced. "He's Henry's grandpa, so that means we're family... And Belle was there too."

Hook chuckled and looked back at the ship. "I love it Emma. Thanks for trying to get it back, but you don't have to. I don't regret giving up the ship. So I don't need it anymore. I have you now. My ship in a bottle is an extra." He turned and kissed me.

When we pulled back, Hook turned and grabbed the box that was on the table and gave it to me. "Here. Open it. And remember, this is my first Valentimes Day with someone. So I'm not exactly sure what I'm suppose to get."

"Well, you got the flowers. So you've got it right so far." I pointed out.

I picked up the box and I opened it. I gasped, "Wow Killian. It's beautiful." I picked up the swan earrings and saw that it shined really bright. I didn't understand how it was shining so bright. The lights in the room were dim. I looked at Hook puzzled and he was smiling widely at me."How is it-"

"I asked Crocodile to enchant them. So whenever your with someone and they shine, it means you love them. The brighter they glow, the more you love that person." He broke in.

As he told me this, the earrings got brighter. I laughed softly and looked at him. "I love it. Thank you Killian." I was going to kiss him, but he looked down at the box.

"There's one more thing." He said. I looked down at the box and saw a thin silver chain. I picked it up and saw a pendant on the chain. It was a small white gold swan inside a wood brown color ship wheel. I touched the swan and it spun. I looked at Hook and felt so happy. I put the earrings and necklace inside the box fast, put it down next to me, and hugged him.

"I love it Killian." I whispered. He hugged me back tighter.

"I'm glad you do. Happy Valentimes Day Emma."

I pulled back and looked at him. He was staring at me so affectionately.

"Happy Valentimes Day Killian." I answered back. I wrapped my arms around him, leaned in, and kissed him. I was so glad that I had Hook with me.

 _I can't imagine life without him._

 **(** Hook's Point of View **)**

I pulled back after a while. I looked at Emma and noticed that her eyes were tearing up. I'm hopeing it's because she's happy. Then she turned and picked up her box and grabbed the earrings. The earrings started to glow.

"I guess they work." Emma laughed. She put one down and put the other one on. Then she picked the other one and put it on. They looked so beautiful on her. Then she picked up the necklace and spun the little swan. Then she put it on. Together, the earrings and necklace looked better. Now she looked gorgeous. Then I looked down at my ship in a bottle and couldn't help thinking about how similar it was to the original one.

I love having a memory of my brother's ship.

"I like the necklace. It's me and you together." Emma smiled.

"Yeah. Emma _Swan_. And _Captian_ Hook. Swan and Captian." I said.

Emma got the rum and opened it. I noticed that there was a small picture of a swan on the label. I'm guessing that's how she picked it out. She poured some into our glasses and gave me my glass.

"Captian Swan." Emma agreed. She put her cup out and I put my cup out too.

"Captian Swan." I repeated.

The cups click together and we drank the rum. It wasn't bad. It was accualy really good. Probably the best rum I've ever had.

"What's the name of this rum?" I asked her. She looked at the label and looked confused.

"I don't know? How do you even pronounce this?"

I looked at the label and the name was weird. Was this even English? "Huh? I don't know... Let's just call it 'Caotian Swan'." I suggested.

"Sure. Captian Swan it is." Emma smiled at me and we both drank some more rum. Her earrings glowed brighter than ever.

 _I couldn't imagine life without her._

 **(** Emma's Point of View **)**

 **(** Present Time **)**

"I miss him so much mom." I cried.

My mom had found me crying and holding the rum bottle. She grabbed the bottle from my hands and put it back on the shelf, then she turned to hold me.

"I know Emma. I'm _so_ sorry. I know it hurts, but we'll figure out a way to make you feel better. Come on, let's go home." She said gently and held my hand. She had to walk me out the store like a little kid who didn't want to leave.

She got me in the car, and I sat down, not even bothering to put on my seat belt. When she pulled up to my house, I couldn't handle it anymore. I started to cry again. Hook and I were suppose to move in together. But instead, I was alone in _our_ house. I didn't want to be here anymore without him.

"Mom... Can I stay over at your place... For alittle." I said between sobs.

She turned and looked at me. "Of course you can. Anytime you want to. But Regina, Robin, Roland, the baby, your father, me, your baby brother Neal and Henry are coming over here to be with you. If you still feel upset after everyone leaves, then you can come with your father and me to the apartment. Okay?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Okay. Thank you."

As it turns out, after everyone left, ecept my parents, baby Neal, and Henry I felt alittle better. I still missed Hook like crazy, but with everyone around me, it made me forget for awhile.

I told my parents that I was fine to stay alone. I told Henry that it was okay to go with Regina, but he said that he wanted to stay over. His first night in his room. After my parents left, Henry said that he wanted to go to sleep. We said goodnight and he walked to his room. Now I was alone in the living room. I was laying on the sofa holding the necklace Hook had gave me. I looked at the table next to me and saw the roses Hook had given me. They were still fresh. I had put a preservation spell on them. My eyes started to tear up, so I looked away. Then I started thinking of ways to get Hook back.

 _i know there's a way. And I'll find it._

After about a hour I was feeling tired. The last thing I thought was:

 _IHappy Valentimes Day Killy. I miss you, but I'll see you again one day._

Then I finally fell asleep.

 **A/N:**

. My first Captian Swan fanfic. So how was it? Please review and let me know! :D

i will post another chapter, but it's a Rumbelle Valentimes. These 2 story are somewhat connected.

Hope you like it! And Happy Valentimes Days everyone! ❤️

 **~Daisy**


	2. Memories

**A/N:**

Ok! Part 2 of this Valentimes Day story. Rumbelle. Hope it cones out good! And remember this is suppose to be after the season 5 winter finale, but of course the days are alittle different.

Review and let me know! :)

Enjoy!

 **~Daisy**

 **(** Belle's Point of View **)**

 **(** Present Time **)**

I woke up and felt cold. Rumple must have pulled the blanket in the middle of the night. I turned and scooted over to his side. Normally Rumple would have grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, but I didn't feel him next to me. I opened my eyes and relized that he wasn't in bed. I looked around the room and saw that he wasn't in the room.

I looked at the small clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 6:30am. _Rumple never wakes up this early._ I was about to call out his name, but then the door opened.

"Oh Belle, you're up already." Rumple walked in with a tray with two cups and plates on it. He walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the table. He turned to look at me, leaned down and kissed me. "Good morning. Happy Valentimes Day."

"Good morning." I whispered. Then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders,"Happy Valenitmes Day." I pulled him down and kissed him again. He sat down next to me and pulled back.

"Did you just wake up?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I woke up and noticed that you were gone." I answered then looked over to the tray of food.

"Well, I woke up and thought breakfast in bed would be a great way to start off Valentimes." He got up and picked up the tray and walked back to the bed and sat down again.

He put the tray in between us. I looked down and saw that he made pancakes, eggs, and hash browns. And there was 2 cups of coffee.

"You _made_ this?" I questioned him cause he's never _made_ breakfast before. Either I make it or he gets it from Granny's.

He laughed, "Yes I did. I thought it would be better if _I_ made it. Not buy it."

"Yeah. That's true. Thank you Rumple."

Ever sense I came back to stay with Rumple instead of leaving town, he's been a lot nicer, kinder, and loving than he used to be. I guess he's really trying to be a better man.

After we finished eating breakfast, I got up and got dressed. Rumple left the room to clean up the dishes. I was walking down the stairs and saw that he was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. _He cleaned the dishes fast_.

"I cleaned up the kitchen already. So you don't have to clean up anything." He told me when I got to the bottom of the stairs. "Remember our deal."

I giggled. "Yes I remember. That was fast. It takes me a while to clean up when I make pancakes hash browns, and eggs."

"Yeah it took a while. I cleaned up half after I finished breakfast and the other half right now." He clarified. "Ok, so. Let me go get ready. I have the whole day planned out for us. But don't worry, we'll be back at home by 8 so we can start our traditional Valentimes Day thing."

Rumple and I had said that we should make our own tradition on Valentimes Day. It's something we agreed to do ever sense our first Valentimes Days as a married couple.

 **(** Rumple's Point of View **)**

 **(** 1 Year Ago **)**

"Just go Rumple!" Belle was yelling and laughing while she pulled me by the hand.

"Belle come on. You don't have to do this. Let me get dinner." I insisted.

Belle wanted to get everything ready for tonight, but I told her I could do it. She was pulling me towards the door so I could leave. I tried to get her to change her mind, but she wouldn't listen.

"Please Rumple. I have to go get some things for tonight. Go." Belle begged.

"Ok fine. But next year it's my turn." I said.

We were at the front door now and she turned to look at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck nod looked up at me.

"Deal." She teased.

I chuckled then leaned down to kiss her. Then I started to pull her into the house and she pulled away slowly.

"No." She murmured.

"What? I was sealing the deal." I joked.

Belle giggled and took her arms of me. "Wait till tonight. Now come on, go to the shop or something. Just be back here around 8 ok?"

"Alright. Just call me if you need help or something."

"Ok." She opened the door and kissed me quickly. "Bye."

"Bye." I walked out and she closed the door.

 _I guess I'll go to the shop_.

 **(** Belle's Point of View **)**

I was at the store getting some things for dinner. I had everything I needed. I just needed desert and drinks. When I walked into the Wine/Rum aisle I saw Snow.

"Hi Snow." I walked up to her.

"Oh hi Belle. You're getting drinks too." She smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'm just going to get some wine. So what are you doing tonight?" I grabbed the wine bottle from the shelf.

"Charming and I are going over with Red. Emma wanted to have dinner with Hook tonight, so I let her use the apartment." She told me.

"That's nice. It's their first Valentimes right?"

"Yeah it is. I remember my first Valentimes with Charming. So I'm guessing by the way mine went, there's will be great. This is your first Valentimes Day with Rumple as a married couple huh? Sounds fun. "

"Yeah. I had to force Rumple to let me take care of dinner." I replied.

Snow laughed and shook her head. "One thing about getting married. Men think they have to do everything for their wife."

I laughed, "Thanks for telling me that. It's nice to know."

"So what did you get him?" Snow asked me curiously.

I sighed, "Nothing. I don't know what to get him. Every time he wants something he just magically makes it appear."

Snow just looked at me. She looked like she was thinking of what to say. Then she turned to look at the drinks on the shelf.

"No one can have everything they want. And it's not because they can't buy it or make it magically appear. It's because the thing they want, and they might not even know it, has to come from someone else. You know what I mean?" She turned and looked at me.

I stood there wondering what she meant. After a while I answered "I think so."

 _What could I get Rumple that only I can give to him?_

 **(** Rumple's Point of View **)**

I was sitting at the counter looking through some papers when I heard the front door bell ring.

"Crocodile! I need something from you."

Hook walked in and was looking around the shop. I should have put the 'Close' sign on the window.

"Yes. Well, you normally do. What do you want Hook." I asked him.

"Emma is planning something special for tonight, so I need a great present for her."

Hook walked over to the counter and stared at me. _How was I suppose to help him?_ Hook's really irritating.

"Right. Well, I'm not dating Miss Swan. You are. So you should know what she wants." I argued. "I can't help you. So can you leave now. Belle's waiting for me."

"Listen mate. I _know_ what to get her. I just can't find it anywhere. So I need you to make it for me." Hook clarified.

I scoffed and looked at him serious. "And why would I help you?"

"Cause, if you don't, I'll go tell Belle that I need help and she'll end up asking you to help me."

I rolled my eyes. Belle would make me do anything just to help someone. And she was busy so I didn't want

Hook bothering her. "Alright Pirate, so what _exactly_ do you what me to make?"

Hook smiled at me. "I want you to make me some enchanted earrings and a special kind of necklace."

I looked at him surprised. I didn't say anything, but I had to admit, it's a good idea.

 **(** Belle's Point of View **)**

Snow and I were talking about what we were going to make for dinner when Emma came up behind us.

'Hey you guys." Emma greeted us.

"Hi Emma." Snow and I said at the same time.

"Can I asked you guys something?"

"Yeah sure what is it." I answered.

"I got Hook this Ship in a bottle. It's an exact replica of The Jolly Roger."

"Oh right. The one you asked Rumple to make. That's nice" I remembered.

"Yeah that one."

"That's sounds cool." Snow added.

"Do you guys really think that's a good prsent then?" Emma asked us.

i smiled and nodded.

"That's a _great_ present, sweetheart." Snow said.

"Yeah Emma. I'm sure Killian will love it." I added. "I don't even know what to get Rumple for Valentimes. Any ideas Emma?"

"Oh. I don't know? What would you get The Dark One. He gets whatever he wants." Emma pointed out. "You've known him for a long time Belle. What would he want, but doesn't have."

"Hmm." I thought about it.

Then it hit me. _I know exactly what to get him_.

I looked at Emma and Snow. "Thanks for the advise guys. I think I know what to get him."

"Sure thing Belle. Oh Emma, your dad and me aren't going to be at home till midnight. Ruby has a lot planned out for tonight."

"Ok. Thanks for the heads up." Emma smiled and then her phone rang. She looked down at her phone and she started to turn red. She looked up. "What?"

"Nothing." I chuckled.

"You should answer that Emma. Don't leave Hook waiting." Snow teased.

I smiled and remembered that I still had to get dersert and his present, then cook dinner.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Rumple is going home soon. And I still have to go get his present." I told them.

"I hope it all works out." Snow said.

"Good luck Belle." Emma added.

"Thanks. Happy Valentimes Days." I hugged them and walked away.

 _Maybe_ _Henry can help me with Rumple's present._

 **(** Rumple's Point of View **)**

"Can you call her later?" I asked Hook.

I wasn't in the mood to hear him talk.

"Don't worry Crocodile. I just want to ask her something quick." He assured me.

He picked up his phone and called her. I rolled my eyes and he frowned.

"She's not answering. I'll just call her again later."

I ignored him and got back to making the earrings and necklace. I picked up my hand and was about to start when Hook's phone rang.

I put my hands down and stared at him. He put up his index finger telling me _1 minute_.

I shook my head and got back to making the gift. I wasn't paying any attention to Hook's conversation. By the time he hung up, I was done with the earrings and necklace.

"Ok, there. Anything else?" I asked him. I was starting to get annoyed.

I gave Hook the gift and he looked down and was smiling. Then he looked up and cleared his throat, "That's all."

I laughed. _He really loves Emma_.

"What? Emma will like it. What did _you_ get for Belle?" Hook asked me.

"It's none of your business." I answered back.

The truth was that I hadn't gotten Belle anything. I gave her a lot of jewelry, things for the house, everything I could think of that Belle would like.

"You haven't gotten her anything, have you?" Hook scoffed.

"I know exactly what to get her." I argued.

"Only because I'm feeling nice, I'll help you." Hook started. I _really_ wasn't in the mood to hear it. I was about to cut him off, but started to talk again.

"Henry was telling me about these books that came out a while ago and they are so popular that Henry couldn't buy them. He said they're always sold out. So I'm guessing that Belle won't have them."

"Belle has every book that was ever made." I started but then stopped.

I just remembered something. One day Belle and I were at Granny's and Red had came up to our table and started talking with Belle. Red was telling Belle about how August had told her about these great books that were impossible to get. Later that day Belle tried to buy them, but like Henry said, they were sold out. But I can't remember what the books were about. Not even the name.

"But I'm curious. What were these books called?" I asked him.

Hook looked at me and smiled.

 **(** Belle's Point of View **)**

"Thanks Henry. It looks great." I hugged Henry.

"Your welcome Grandma. I think Gramdpa will love it." Henry smiled at me then looked down at Rumple's gift.

I had bought everything I needed for tonight and came over to Regina's place. I needed Henry's help with Rumple's present. We were at the dinner table. We spent 1 hour together, talking and getting Rumple's present ready. Now we were finally done.

"Yeah I hope so." I said. Then I heard the front door open and close. Regina walked in with a box of chocolates.

"Oh, I thought you were alone. Hello Belle." Regina greeted me. She walked up to Henry and gave him the box.

"Happy Valentimes Day Henry."

"Thanks mom. I have your present upstairs." Henry got up and hugged her.

Regina looked down at Rumple's present and looked at me. "Is that for Rumple?"

I nodded. "Henry helped me with it."

"It's nice." Regina said.

"Thanks." I told her and realized it was getting dark outside. "I should go. Rumple's getting home at 8. And I still have to make dinner."

"Well it's 6:45." Regina pointed out.

"Oh I should go. Thanks again Henry. Have fun you guys." I told them while walking to the door.

"You too grandma. Bye." Henry said from the kitchen.

Regina opened the door for me and I walked out.

"Have fun Belle. Tell Gold I said 'good luck'." Regina said and laughed when she said the last part. I didn't know what she meant, but I'm guessing Rumple would know.

I got to the house and got right to cooking. I was making Rumple's favorite soup. I left the soup on to let it cook and I walked up to the room and I put on an orange winter dress and got ready. It was still kinda cold these nights. I went back down stairs and got the table set up. I put a pink tablecloth, red heart shape table mats, wine glasses, bowls, and spoons. As I turned off the soup I heard the front door open. I walked into the living room and saw Rumple holding a bouquet of purple flowers.

"You said to be here at 8. It's 8." Rumple told me.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was exactly 8. "Yep. Right on time." I said surprised.

Rumple chuckled and walked up to me. "Happy Valentimes Day." He whispered and handed me the flowers.

I grabbed the flowers and looked at him, "Thank you." I walked away and put the flowers in an empty vase. I turned around and saw that Rumple was looking at me disappointed. He was probably expecting me to hug or kiss him. I laughed and walked over to him. "Patients Rumple. I'm still here" I joked. I put my arms around his shoulders and leaned up to kissed him. "Happy Valentimes Day."

Rumple laughed. He pulled me closer and kissed me again.

After we pulled back I remembered that I had turned off the soup.

"Let's go eat. I made your _favorite_ soup." I told him and walked to the kitchen to serve the food. "I bought some wine. It's in the fridge."

Rumple walked over to the fridge and I heard a _Pop!_ I turned around to put the bowls on the table and Rumple put the open wine bottle in the middle of the table. We sat down and ate dinner and talked. After we finished, Rumple poured some wine into our glasses. We picked up the glasses.

"To us. A new married couple " Rumple said.

"To us. Mr. and Mrs. Gold." I giggled.

We clicked the glasses together.

 **(** Rumple's Point of View **)**

Belle and I were on the sofa. Belle was leaning on me and we were drinking some wine and talking about our days in the Enchanted Forest.

"So when did you start loving me Rumple?" Belle asked me curiously.

I looked at her and shook my head. "I'm not sure. It's hard to tell. Sometimes I liked you and other times you irritated me. So when did you start livening me?"

Belle laughed and scootted closer. "Well you were quiet rude before." Belle teased. "But once in a while I'd see the man you really were. A kind, sweet, carding man. So after a while I started loveing you. But once I found out how I really felt, you throw me out of the castle."

I remembered how mean I was to her when she kissed me that day. I felt bad afterwards, but it was too late. "I'm sorry about that .Belle. I was a stubborn man."

"It's ok Rumple. Anyways, after I left I truly found out that I really did love you. But Regina took me, locked me up and... You know the rest. But it's ok now. We're married now. I forgive you." Belle said and looked up at me.

I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her up, but then she pulled away. I looked at her confused.

"Want to open your present?" She stood up and walked towards the stairs. I got up to follow her, but she shook her head. "No stay there. I'll bring it to you." Then she ran off upstairs.

i leaned back on the sofa and sighed. I hate lying to her. I really do love her, so keeping the dagger and giving her a fake one hurts me. But I can't let her have the dagger. When Zelena controlled me, I felt powerless. I couldn't let that happen again.

Belle came back down with a pink and red bag with white hearts around it. I sat up and looked at her. "Belle, you didn't have to give me anything. I thought you were going upstairs for something else."

Belle walked back to the sofa and sat next to me. "Oh!" Belle giggled.

"I was getting the bag. And of course I did Rumple. It's Valentimes Day."

"You know we could just have dinner and sit together talk or watch a movie and end the night upstairs. No presents. I wouldn't mind." I reached out a pulled her close. She giggled again and kissed my cheek.

"We could do that _and_ give presents." Belle looked at me. "But we should do something only we do on Valentimes. Then maybe we don't need to get presents."

I nodded. "What should we do then?"

Belle looked at me confused. "I don't know? Let me think about it. In the mean time, open your present. Henry helped me with it."

She handed me the bag. I grabbed it and looked at her then put my hand inside and picked up a book.

"I didn't know what to get you. It's hard getting you something. Sense your the Dark One. Every time you want something you magically make it appear." Belle pointed out.

I laughed, "Im sorry I made it hard on you."

Belle shrugged. "It's ok. I asked Emma and Snow for advise and I finally found something you didn't have. It's something only _I_ can give to you."

I looked at her confused again, "You just said I had everything? What can only _you_ give me?" I picked up the book and saw the front cover. It read "Mr. and Mrs. Gold" I opened the book and realized it was a photo book. The first and only photo was Belle and me on our honeymoon.

"Memories." Belle whispered.

i looked at her. She was smiling at me. This made me feel worst about lying to her. I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

"Thank you Belle. I love it. Now we need some New pictures."

Belle nodded, "Yeah we do. Let me go get the camera." She said and was standing up.

I stopped her. I waved my hand and a camera appeared on the table. "There. Come over here." I told Belle.

Belle came next to me and I out the camera on a timer. We sat down close to each other and the camera took a picture of us. I looked at the screen and smiled.

"Our first picture on Valentimes Day." Belle said.

I waved my hand and the picture was in the book already. No printing nessary.

"We should do this every Valentimes. Take a picture together. We could fill this book with Valentines and anniversary and other holidays pictures. One for each year." Bell suggested.

"Instead of presents?" I asked her.

"Yeah. This will be a great present.. For someone else." Belle trailed off.

I looked at her. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. We never talked about having kids. I don't know why though.

I waved my hand and a box appeared on the table. I picked it up and handed it to her. "This is your present Belle."

She got the box and looked at me. Then she opened it. "You got them?" Belle exclaimed. "How did you... Where did you..." She pulled out the books. "The Percy Jackson Series! And The Heroes of Olympus Series too!"

I chuckled and took a picture of her reaction.

"I remembered that you really wanted them so I got them, but I won't say how." I answered.

Belle looked at me suspiously. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything wrong."

Belle nodded. "I want to read them! But I'm only going to read one. I'll read the other ones later."

"Read the first one to me." I told her. She looked at me excitedly.

"Really right now?"

"Yeah sure. Read as much as you want. I'll be here with you." I assured her.

Belle scooted closer to me. I lay back and she leaned against me. She looked up at me and kissed me.

"Thank you Rumple. I love my present. We should read these every Valentimes."

I nodded. "Yeah. I heard that they're really good. So, no more presents, instead we'll read these books together." I said and kissed her again.

Belle looked at me. "Our own tradition." She whispered. She looked down at the first book.

"So I'll read it to you this year. You could read them to me next year." She said. I nodded and put my arms around her shoulder.

"I love you Belle." I whispered to her.

She looked up at me. "I love you too Rumple." And I kissed her once more.

"Oh I forgot. Regina told me to tell you 'Good luck'. What did she mean?" Belle asked me.

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh nothing. She had told me something this morning. It nothing really. Come on read." I told her. I wasn't going to tell Belle what Regina and I were talking about.

Belle looked at me susiously. She turned and began to read.

"The Lightning Theif

Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book 1- By Rick Riordan"

 **(** Belle's Point of View **)**

 **(** Present Time **)**

Rumple and I got back home around 8:30. We were having so much fun that we didn't realize it was past 8. When we got in Rumple grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter and opened it. _Pop!_

I walked over to the sofa and sat down. Rumple grabbed two glasses and filled them with wine. Then he walked over and sat next to me and handed me my glass.

"Thank you." I told him.

Rumple nodded. He put his glass up, "To a new and better start."

I put my glass up, "To a new begining."

We clicked the glasses together and I took a sip. Suddenly I felt really nauseous. I put the glass down fast and Rumple looked at me conserned.

"Belle? Are you ok?" He leaned in towards me and held my hand.

"I don't know. I feel really sick." I murmured. Then I took a deep breath.

Rumple stood up. "Wait here, let me get you something,"

i shook me head. "No I'm ok now." I told him surprised.

"What happen?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm ok now. That was weird."

Rumple sat back down and pulled me closer to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks."

Rumple looked at me suspiously. He probably thought I was lying about feeling better. I wasn't really sure what happened. This never happened before. This is the same kind of wine we drank on our first Valentimes after Day we got married. But I didn't want Rumple to worry.

"Come on . Let's take that picture." I said.

Rumple looked at me once more then grabbed the camera from the side of the sofa. I dont remember leaving it there though.

He put the timer and set it down. I scooted close to him and smiled. The camera flashed.

"I'll have to go to the shop later and print the picture out to put in the book." Rumple sighed. He couldn't just magically put the picture in the book like last year. I looked at him and put my hand on his.

"It's ok Rumple." I leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah.. Come on, you have the books around here?"

I got up and grabbed them from the book shelf. I turned and put them in the air. "Yep. All 10." I walked back to the sofa and leaned against Rumple. Then he put his arm around me. "So, we left off at Book 5 right?"

I've read 1 book each holiday that Rumple and I were alone together.

Rumple nodded. "And it's my turn to read them this year."

I giggled "Ok fine."

Then I remember something.

"Oh! So, I heard that the Author, Rick, is writing another series. He's calling it "The Trials of Apollo" it sounds really interesting." I told Rumple excited.

Rumple chuckled and kissed my head. "Wow that's a lot of books. I hope they're good like these."

"I'm sure they will be! As long as Rick writes Percy into the story a lot, then the books will be great!" I started getting alittle too expected, so I calmed myself down.

Rumple laughed and held me tighter. "I'm sure he will. These books are great and there was a lot of Percy. Well from what I heard, there's a couple of new characters in The Heroes of Olympus, but still some Percy."

"Yeah I guess so. I guess Percy could join Apollo and help him throughout the series." I assured myself.

Rumple nodded. "There you go. That sounds possible."

Rumple opened up the book. I looked at Rumple. So much has changed sense last year. I'm glad Rumole has _truly_ changed this time.

 _I hope so_.

"I'm glad you changed Rumple. Thank you. I know that you loved being the Dark One, so it means a lot to me that you gave it up."

Rumple looked down at the book, then he looked at me, "Your welcome Belle. It's ok. I'm just glad that you stayed with me." Rumple smiled at me. "Happy Valentimes Day Belle. I love you. You know that right?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I know you do Rumple. I love you too. Happy Valentimes Day." I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me.

When we pulled away he picked up the book and started.

"The Last Olympian

Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book 5 - By Rick Riordan"

 **A/N:**

I don't really like how I this story came out. So sorry if it isn't good. I was to busy and I wasnt really focus on the story. I hope it was ok though. Hopefully one of you guys like it.

Also, I'm reading the Percy Jackson Series right now (I'm actually on Book 5. So far I'm loving the entire series. I haven't read The Heroes of Olympus yet, but after I read those, I'm thinking about writing some PJ fanfics. ) so I thought it would be fun to mention Belle reading them too.

Anyways, please Review and let me know how the story was!

Happy Valentimes Day everyone! ㈏6

 **~Daisy**


End file.
